Dance of the White Fox
by CrazyFool65
Summary: Tired of being underestimated Naruto becomes the apprentice of Urahara Kisuke. During his training he unlocks a hidden power that will forever change his life. With this new power he finds a new friend, a loyal partner, and perhaps something more. Konoha watch out because the White Fox has been born. Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys decided to try my hands at a Bleach and Naruto crossover. **

**The pairing is Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki. I have only seen one story about them, which is a shame, it's a one-shot called Maelstrom of Snow by xNamikazeKyuubix and I definitely recommend it.**

**Warning: there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing.** **To anyone who likes those characters sorry but I can't stand Sasuke and his 'I am greater than god so bow down before me' attitude. As for Sakura, she really pissed me off during part 1 but after the time skip when she actually pulled her own weight around she became more tolerable so until the time skip there will be Sakura bashing.**

**Anyway here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Stranger in Green**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the streets grumbling to himself. He was kicked out of a weapon shop for the third time today and it took everything he had to keep his temper in check. After the mission in Wave he needed to restock his supplies but no one would sell him anything.

"How the hell am I going to become Hokage if no one will sell me anything?" He said to himself as he ignored the glares from the villagers. Although it still hurt he was used to it and able to block it away as he thought about his last mission.

His time at Wave had taught him a lot. When he just started his shinobi career as a genin he had a very childish out view of it. He thought that in order to become Hokage all he needed was to know some cool jutsu but now he understood the shinobi world better. Although shinobi are considered weapons they are still human with emotions, the tears in Zabuza's eyes when Haku died proved that. He also learned from Haku that true strength can come from the desire to protect those who are precious to you. While Naruto agreed with that he was a little sad that out of an entire village there were only four people that could be categorized as precious to him. Iruka, the Hokage, and the Ichiraku's were the only ones who have truly cared for him.

He wasn't sure how to categorized Kakashi. While he seemed to have cared for him he was still too much of a mystery for Naruto to full understand. He would love to have Sakura as one of his precious people but she has never given him the time of day which hurt seeing as he had a crush on her. Sasuke was another mystery. One moment he could be an arrogant ass who enjoyed insulting him but then he could do something like sacrifice himself in order to save him. So deep in thought he failed to notice the man in front of him until he bumped into him causing the orange clad ninja to fall.

"Oh my, you should really watch wear your going." An amused voice said as Naruto stood up. He looked at the stranger to see a tall man with gray eyes holding a cane. His hair was light blonde, almost pale, with strands on the side framing his face and another strand between his eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and pants underneath a black coat with white diamonds on the bottom half. On his head was a dark green and white striped bucket hat that shadowed his eyes.

"I know I am quite the looker but it is rude to stare you know." The man said before pulling out a fan to conceal his grin. Getting out of his stupor Naruto blushed a bit before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that mister. Just never met anyone who wore so much green." He said with a grin causing the man to chuckle.

"I could very much say the same about you. You'd think it'd be illegal to wear that much orange." He stated causing Naruto to pout.

"Now that was uncalled for. Why does everyone have a problem with orange?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"No need to pout kid. Orange is just a difficult color to pull off but I have to say it works with you." The man said causing Naruto to grin.

"I guess an awesome color like orange only looks good on an awesome shinobi like me." He said proudly causing the man to laugh again.

"Such a cheeky brat…I like it. Tell me, what's your name." he asked while Naruto's eyes widened. A man was talking to him in such a friendly matter without the slightest bit of hate or fear in his eyes or voice. Getting over his shock Naruto grinned like a fox and pointed a thumb at his chest.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." He declared with confidence.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh? Well I better remember the name of a future Hokage right? I'm Urahara Kisuke." He said as he extended his hand. Seeing this Naruto smiled as he shook the man's offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Urahara."

"So Uzumaki-kun may I ask what was on your mind? You must have been in deep thought to just walk into me." Urahara asked curiously as a frown found its way on the blonde's face.

"I needed to restock on some shuriken and kunai but none of the ninja shops I've been to will sell me anything." Naruto answered angrily. Hearing this caused Urahara to frown before he smiled cheerfully.

"Well now that makes no sense. Why would they push away a potential customer? Tell you what, you can come to my shop and get all the supplies you need." He said surprising Naruto.

"What! You own a shop?" Naruto asked hopefully. Urahara put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Of course I do. Why would I say I do if I didn't?" he asked causing Naruto to grin.

"Alright then, let's go." He cheered as he got ready to run in a random direction. He barely made it two steps before Urahara grabbed the back of his collar.

"While I encourage the enthusiasm the shop is that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction of where Naruto was heading.

"Oops." Was the intelligent reply Naruto gave as he scratched the back of his head. The two of them headed in the direction where Urahara pointed as they made idle chit chat. Naruto could honestly say this was one of the best moments of his life. He was having a real conversation with someone who didn't seem to hate him. If he were honest with himself than he could say that this stranger he just met has treated him better than his own teammates have since the formation of team 7. Soon they stopped in the more deserted part of Konoha in front of a building with a sign that said _Urahara Shop_.

"So what do you think? Impressive right? I came up with the name myself." Urahara said proudly with a grin.

"Really? How on earth did you come up with a name like that?" Naruto asked playfully.

"It just came to me really." he answered as he opened the door and the two walked in. "We have a customer!" he called out as three people entered from a door in the back.

The first was a tall muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He had black hair with a large handlebar mustache that was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular glasses, a white muscle shirt, gray pants and a blue apron.

Flanking the man were two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had red hair and was wearing a white shirt with blue shorts. The girl wore a white shirt with a pink skirt with white dots on it. Her black hair that had a bit of a purple hue in it was tied into pigtails.

After getting a good look at the three Naruto took a quick glance at the shop.

"The shop is kinda small but it's got a pleasant feel to it. Like it's more of a home instead of a store." He said with a smile. The moment those words left his mouth the tall man's body went stiff as he stared at Naruto. He rigidly walked towards the young blonde who was nervous that he insulted him in some way. Naruto was completely surprised when the man caught Naruto in a bone crushing hug.

"To say such kind words about our humble shop. Thank you so much!" he said as tears of joy fell from his eyes. Naruto tried to speak but no words were able to escape. He felt like he would lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

"Tessai-kun you might want to let the poor boy go." Urahara said. Listening to him, the man known as Tessai let go of the boy causing him to fall on his back as greedily breathed in some much needed air.

"You'll have to forgive him. Tessai-kun takes get pride in this shop." Urahara explained. "Now then I believe it's time for introductions."

"Hai, I am Tsukabishi Tessai." Tessai said with a bow.

"I am Tsumugiya Ururu." The girl said politely with a bow.

"Hanakari Jinta." The boy said plainly before looking away.

"Nice to meet ya. The name's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto greeted causing the boy to scoff.

"A blonde idiot like you Hokage? Yea right." Jinta taunted with a smirk

"What was that you little piece of-"

"You heard me blondie." Jinta interrupted earning a fist on the head from Tessai.

"Jinta! That is no way to treat a customer!" the muscular man reprimanded.

"Ururu-chan, Naruto is in need of some supplies. Why don't you help him get what he needs." Urahara suggested

"H-Hai." The girl said quietly before she led Naruto towards the designated location in the shop. After getting everything he needed he thanked Ururu before walking over to Urahara.

"How much do I owe you Urahara?" he asked getting the attention of the older blonde. Urahara rubbed his chin in thought before his usual grin found its way on his face.

"Tell you what, since this is your first time shopping here it's on the house." He said surprising Naruto.

"Really?" he asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, think of it as an initiative to visit our shop again." Urahara answered.

"Are you kidding? I'll do all my shopping here from now on!" Naruto said happily. Today was turning out to be a great day.

"Excellent! It's been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope to see you here again." Urahara said as Naruto waved goodbye to the store employees before leaving to meet his team. Once the shop door closed Tessai turned to the man clad in green.

"You've seem to have taken a liking to the boy. Is there any particular reason?" the muscular man asked.

"I believe I have just found myself an apprentice Tessai-kun." Urahara answered surprising the other occupants.

"Him? He looked like a total wimp!" Jinta said not impressed at all with blonde.

"H-He seemed nice." Ururu interjected, quietly adding her opinion but not wanting to upset Jinta.

"Really? That is a bit of a surprise." Tessai said with a raised eyebrow.

"I sense much potential in him." He simply said before walking towards the back of the shop.

* * *

**Team 7 Training Grounds**

Naruto was sitting down leaning against a tree with a frown. Earlier today he had a good time talking with Urahara but now there was only one word to describe how he felt at the moment…bored. He was sitting with his teammates waiting for their tardy sensei. Sasuke was doing his favorite pastime of brooding while Sakura stared at him with nothing but admiration. This was a common occurrence. Kakashi would be two hours late, Sasuke would sulk around and Sakura would openly drool around him with hearts in her eyes.

'_Kami if you love me then you'd send Kakashi here now before I lose my mind from watching these two.' _He inwardly groaned. Kami must have felt pity for the blonde because Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of the genin via a shunshin.

"Hello guys. Sorry I'm late but I was on my way here when I noticed my socks didn't match so I had to go back home and change them." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled as she pointed an accusatory finger at their sensei. The other three winced at the sheer volume of her voice

"Hate t break it to you sensei but you're not even wearing socks." Naruto deadpanned.

"Let's not focus on the details okay?" Kakashi asked with a dismissive wave of the hand causing the three genin to sweat drop.

"Anyway I have some exciting news." Kakashi said with an eye smile gaining their attention.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I have signed the three of you up for the Chunin Exams." He said surprising them. Once the words sunk in they each had a different reaction. Sasuke had a smirk on his face confident that he would pass, Sakura looked hesitant and Naruto…

"Alright! Once I become a chunin that will be one step closer to Hokage!" he shouted with a grin. Kakashi chuckled at the blonde enthusiasm but Sasuke scoffed.

"Please, like a dobe like you could become a chunin let alone Hokage." The Uchiha said earning a glare from Naruto.

"What was that teme?! Why don't you bring your emo ass over here and I'll show you which one of us is closer to chunin." Naruto yelled earning a punch from Sakura.

"Naruto-baka shut up! Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" she shouted. Naruto stood back up and dusted himself before looking at his crush.

"But Sakura-chan he started it. If he didn't have that stick up his ass then maybe he wouldn't be such a teme!" Naruto whined only to earn another fist from her.

"Shut it baka! Kami you're so annoying!" she said exaggerated. Kakashi could only sigh as he watched the antics of his students. He cleared his throat trying in order to get their attention.

"Now then the exams are in 10 days so we will have to prepare you guys." He said gaining their attention.

"How are you going to do that Kakashi-sensei? Are you finally going to teach us some kick ass jutsu?" Naruto asked excitingly. His excitement deflated when Kakashi shook his head negatively.

"I'm afraid not. Teaching you a new jutsu for the exam would be useless unless you've mastered it completely. We don't have enough time so I'll have to teach you some exercises that will overcome your weaknesses. Depending on how fast you are I might be able to add in a simple jutsu or two but nothing fancy." Kakashi explained getting a nod of understanding from the other three.

"So what's the plan sensei?" Sakura asked, the other's nodding also wanting to know.

"Well Sakura I'm give you some scrolls to have a better understanding about genjutsu. If you understand the mechanics you might actually be able to learn one or two before the exam because of your excellent chakra control." He explained causing Sakura to smile. She looked over towards Sasuke hoping he was impressed but deflated when she saw him look uninterested.

"Sasuke since you have just unlocked your Sharingan you and I will be training on how to access it easier and how to properly use it." Kakashi said getting a nod from the Uchiha. Although he wished he could copy some of Kakshi's jutsu he would settle for this…for now. Besides if he can use the Sharingan properly than he can just copy some jutsu during the exam.

"What about me sensei?" Naruto asked wondering what kind of training he would get.

"For you Naruto…you will continue with the tree climbing exercise. Do that as much and as long as you can. You're biggest weakness is your chakra control so hopefully this will help." Kakashi explained as silence filled the training field. Naruto blinked a few times as he registered what his sensei just told me.

"What?! What do you mean I have to do the tree climbing exercise? How come they get to learn something new while I'm stuck climbing trees?" Naruto asked angrily causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Like I said your chakra control is the worst on the team. Learning something new won't make a difference if you waste too much chakra. I'm sorry if this upsets you but it's for the best." He reasoned in a bored tone.

"Or maybe your just too lazy to teach all three of us so you're ditching me!" the blonde shot back. His outburst earned him a fist from Sakura.

"Shut up baka! Who cares it's not like could learn anything useful anyway." She said completely ignoring the fact that she only knew the basic academy jutsu while Naruto knew the shadow clone technique.

"For once she's right. A dobe like you should quit wasting their time." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. Hearing this Sakura practically fainted after hearing her crush agree with her. Hearing the way his teammates talked to him Naruto felt his anger grow. Not wanting to deal with this he looked at his sensei.

"While I would love to stay here and receive more insults I should probably work on my chakra control since I'm such a terrible shinobi. Are we done with this meeting or are we going to make more jokes at my expense?" he said in a cold tone that surprised everyone.

"No, here's your sign up sheet. It has all the information you'll need and make sure you're not late." He said with an eye smile causing Naruto to snort.

"Coming from you that's rich." He said sarcastically before snatching the form out of Kakashi's hand and leaving his teammates to do his own training.

* * *

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto was walking through the streets and it was clear that he was not in a good mood. Looks like he had to train himself…alone just like his childhood. Running a hand through his hair he looked at the sky trying to think of some options. Maybe he could get Iruka to help him out a bit before he shook that thought out of his head. Iruka was too busy with his duties as an academy teacher. Shaking his head he stuffed his hands into his pockets until he heard a crinkling sound. Frowning in confusion he pulled it out to find a note.

_Uzumaki-kun,_

_If you are ever in need of some training feel free to stop by the shop. It would be a pleasure to train the future Hokage. Our doors are always open so stop by anytime._

_You're handsome friend, _

_Urahara _

"How the hell did he get this in my pocket without me noticing?" Naruto asked himself surprised before he reread the note. Training? Urahara was offering to train him? With a grin Naruto ran towards the shop. He didn't know what Urahara could teach him but he was willing to take all the help he could get. Arriving at the shop he opened it with a grin.

"Hey Urahara! I got your note!" he called out as the man in green stepped out of the back room.

"Uzumaki-kun, what I surprise. I didn't expect you to arrive so soon." He said pleasantly.

"I got here as soon as I found your note. How did you sneak it in my pockets anyhow?" Naruto asked curiously while Urahara opened his fan to hide his face.

"I am a man if many talents Uzumaki-kun." He answered simply.

"Were you serious about training me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! In fact I'm looking forward to it!" Urahara said as he shut his fan causing Naruto to jump in joy.

"That's great! I was worried I would have to train myself since my sensei ditched me!" he exclaimed causing Urahara to frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked as a scowl found its way on the younger boy's face.

"Kakashi-sensei said he signed us up for the Chunin Exams and that we have to get ready. He gave Sakura-chan some tips on genjutsu and he's going to teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan. The only thing he told me to do was work on the tree climbing exercise some more because my control sucks." He ranted as he crossed his arms. Urahara had a thoughtful expression on his face before he grew a mischievous smirk.

"Tell me something Uzumaki-kun, do you want to beat this Sasuke and show your sensei that you're a better shinobi?" he asked.

"I would love nothing more than to kick that teme's ass!" he declared making Urahara's smirk widen.

"Well than if you agree to be my apprentice than I can guarantee you will be strong enough to defeat him." He said confidently.

"Awesome! Are you going to teach me some killer jutsu?" he asked with child like excitement causing Urahara to laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't teach you any jutsu Uzumaki-kun. To be honest I don't know a single jutsu myself." He said as he opened his fan to hide his grin. It took all his will power to not laugh at Naruto as he face faulted.

"Don't know a single jutsu? Than what the hell can you teach me?!" he asked angrily thinking that Urahara was playing some joke on him.

"Now now calm down. Let me ask you something. You said that your sensei is teaching this Sasuke how to use his Sharingan. Do you know how the Sharingan works?" he asked as Naruto adopted a thinking pose.

"Um…it lets him copy any jutsu he sees right?" he asked.

"Well there's more to it but yes that's one of its main functions." Urahara said but he could tell Naruto wasn't following him.

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Why would you want to learn a jutsu just so your teammate can copy it?" he asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Okay, I get what you're saying. So what am I going to do?" Naruto asked determined to find a way to beat Sasuke.

"What I am going to teach you is not jutsu. I am willing to teach you some powerful techniques and they will be impossible to copy with the Sharingan." He said shocking the younger blonde.

"Really? "

"Yes, in fact the only person who can learn these will be you." The shop owner explained.

"Really? Why me?"

"Because of your seal." He said surprising Naruto.

"You know about the seal?" he asked quietly as he avoided eye contact. He looked up though when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Urahara giving him a small smile instead on his usual grin.

"I know about it and I could care less about what you hold." He said shocking the boy.

"Really?"

"Yes, so are you still willing to learn from me? I should warn you…if you chose to learn this power you won't be able to use chakra anymore." He warned shocking the blonde.

"What do you mean I won't be able to use chakra?" he asked.

"Sometimes in order to gain something new you must sacrifice something old." Urahara said seriously.

"But how can I use jutsu? How will I become Hokage?"

"Calm down. I'm not saying you will powerless. You will gain a unique power. Think of it as a kekkai genkai. Instead of chakra you will use a different source of power." He explained. Naruto was silent for a while as he thought about Urahara's worlds.

"Will this really make me stronger?" he asked.

"I guarantee it." He answered confidently. With a determined fire burning in his eyes Naruto grinned as he looked at Urahara.

"Well than we better get started Urahara-sensei." He said causing the man to grin.

"Well than to begin let me tell you the basics about reiatsu and reiryoko. Then I'll teach you how to use a sword. Come along we will be quite busy for the next few days." He said as he led Naruto towards the back to begin his training.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**What do you think? Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Like I said the pairing will be Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki but I might add femKyuubi I haven't decided yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favorited or followed I am glad to see you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto **

**Authors Note: I was a bit too lazy to write an entire chapter dedicated to the training but for those who are curious relax. There will be flashbacks and other mentionings of the 10 day time period that will explain his training in later chapters. Hopefully that will satisfy you and if not I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The New Naruto, Let the Exams Begin**

**Night before Chunin Exams**

"Well Urahara-sensei I better head home." Naruto said as he walked around the shop getting some last minute supplies for the exam.

"I believe you're right. Tomorrow is the big day." Urahara said as he rung up the price. Paying for the supplies Naruto grinned at his sensei.

"Yup! And after the training I've done I'll become chunin in no time!" he declared confidently earning a chuckle from the man.

"It's a good thing you have that confidence Naruto-kun. Remember that a warrior's greatest enemy can be their own hesitance."

"You don't have to worry about that. Man it's been 10 days since I've seen my team. Can't wait to show them the new me." Naruto said thinking about his teammate's reaction once they see his new abilities.

"I bet their reactions will be priceless." Urahara said with mischievous smile.

"Yeah just wait until I kick Sasuke's ass." Naruto agreed as he headed for the door. "Hey guys I'm leaving! The exams are tomorrow so I don't know when I'll see you again!" he called out. Hearing this three more people entered the room they were in.

"We will miss your company Naruto. Good luck but with all your training I doubt you'll need it." Tessai said.

"Thanks a lot Tessai. Don't worry I'll visit as soon as I can." He told the muscular man who helped train him along Urahara.

"I bet you will free loader." Jinta teased with a grin. During the days the two sparred and the more Naruto progressed the more Jinta liked the older boy. Despite that the two liked to tease each other.

"Whatever shrimp. You know you'll miss me." Naruto shot back.

"Dream on blondie." Jinta scoffed. Naruto was about to speak but a quiet voice spoke out first.

"Good luck onii-chan." Ururu said shyly. She grew fond of the blonde's company and Naruto honestly say he felt the same way.

"Thanks a lot Ururu-chan." He said as he ruffled her hair causing her to smile. Naruto took one more look at the group of people who he could truly call friends. He had more fun here the past few days with these guys then he ever did during his time at the academy and with his genin team combined. Walking out the door he took a deep breath as he looked at the night sky. He was about to make his way home before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Urahara had followed him.

"What is it sensei?" he asked curiously.

"I just thought I should give you a final piece of advice before the exams." He explained causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"When you hear its name, do not hesitate to speak it." Urahara said pointing to the sword that hung at his hip. During the first day of training Urahara gave Naruto a sword called a zanpakuto. Urahara said that when the right time came he would be able to unlock the full power of his sword and himself. Although he did not fully understand his words he believed his sensei.

"Relax sensei, I got it." He reassured causing the man to grin.

"Of course. Well then I suggest you get some rest. Tomorrow your hard work will pay off." Urahara said as he went back inside his shops. Nodding his head Naruto began to walk through the streets. He wanted to make one more stop before going home. Finally arriving at his destination, Naruto sat down as he overlooked the night time view of the village. Currently sitting at the top of the Hokage monument he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow's events.

"You can come out." He called out suddenly. He heard a shuffling sound and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Standing behind him he saw a boy around his age. He had short spiky red hair. His eyes, that had black rings around them, were green and he had no distinctive eyebrows. Above his left eye was the kanji for love.

"You were able to sense my presence. Impressive." He said in a monotone voice but Naruto only shrugged.

"Maybe. Can I help you or are you just here for sightseeing?" he asked turning around fully. Looking at the forehead protector Naruto noticed that the boy in front of him had to be from Suna.

"I do not understand why…but mother is very interested in you." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Tell her I'm flattered but since she's already a mother she's probably too old for me." He joked but was met with absolute silence.

"Okay so you don't have a sense of humor." He muttered to himself.

"Tell me, who are you?" the Suna boy asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said plainly. "And you would be?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." He answered as his unblinking eyes continued to stare him down.

"I'm guessing you're here for the Chunin Exams?" Naruto guessed getting a nod from the redhead.

"Yes, would I be correct in saying you too will be taking them?"

"Yup and I plan on passing with flying colors." He answered confidently.

"I see. I look forward to facing you Uzumaki." Gaara said before he vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

"Gaara huh? You're definitely a strong one…better keep an eye on you." Naruto said to himself as he left the monument in order to go home.

* * *

**Day of the Exams- Ninja Academy**

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of the Academy with his teammate Haruno Sakura. Sakura kept swooning over the last Uchiha but he chose to ignore her while they waited for the last member of their team. They haven't seen him in 10 days but Sasuke didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was that he was more proficient with his Sharingan. Seeing him ignore her, Sakura sighed before cheering herself up by doing her second favorite activity, after drooling over Sasuke of course, complaining about Naruto.

"Where is that baka? He's going to make us late!" she screeched causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Maybe you should have used these 10 days to learn how to control the volume of your voice." A voice said. They turned to see their teammate approaching them but with a new wardrobe. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit he now wore black anbu pants, a long sleeved black shirt with a large red Uzumaki spiral centered in the back and a smaller one over his heart. He also wore an orange sash around his waist that held a sword over his hip. After taking in his new appearance his words registered earning a scowl from the pink haired girl.

"What did you say?" she yelled.

"You didn't hear me? I guess your own yelling blew out your eardrums." Naruto said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" she shouted angrily not liking his change in attitude. Sasuke watched silently also wondering with the change in Naruto. The blonde stared at her a few moments before turning away.

"Whatever let's go." He said as he made his way inside the Academy. He should have known they wouldn't change. After spending time at the Urahara shop he realized just how poorly his team treated him while he just let it happen. Well if they thought things would remain the same, they were sadly mistaken.

"What do you think happened to him Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked but like usual the Uchiha ignored her in favor of entering the building with Sakura following him, sulking at being ignored…again. They were walking through the hallways and noticed a large crowd.

'_There's a slight disturbance here…most likely a genjutsu.' _Naruto thought to himself as his team observed what was happening. Two kids stood in front of the door and by the looks of things they weren't letting anyone pass.

"Just let us through so we can take the exams." A girl with brown hair tied in two buns pleaded, only to be pushed away by one of the two guarding the door.

"That was a very unyouthful thing to do." A boy wearing a green spandex suit said. He had a bowl cut and his eyebrows were massive. The boys snorted before punching the green spandex boy who fell to the ground.

"Rookies like you have no place here." One of the boys said.

"So why don't you save yourself the trouble and run back home." The other added with a smug smile.

"Okay drop the act." Sasuke said drawing attention to himself.

"What act?" one of the boys asked.

"This pathetic genjutsu. Drop it so we can go to the third floor." The Uchiha said arrogantly as the crowd started to murmur with each other.

"So cool!" Sakura squealed with hearts in her eyes while Naruto groaned.

"And you're supposed to be the rookie of the year." He said in exaggeration causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean dobe." He asked annoyed.

"It means you just told our competition how to advance. We're shinobi and yet you just helped an entire hallway of enemies. Bravo Mr. Rookie of the Year." He said sarcastically causing a few members of the crowd to snicker.

"Naruto you Baka! How dare you-" Sakura began but Naruto held up a hand stopping her.

"Yeah yeah. How dare I make fun of his royal emo-ness." He said as he made his way through the hall. Before he climbed the stairs he turned to the two guards.

"See you later Kotetsu, Izumo" he called out as they burst into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing two adults.

"See you later Naruto!" Izumo said.

"Yeah, hopefully when you're done you can entertain us with a prank or two!" Kotetsu added causing Naruto to laugh.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He said before he turned away his teammates following.

"Hey wait!" a voice said. They turned to see the kid in green spandex walking towards them with his teammates on his trail.

"What?" Sasuke grunted still annoyed that Naruto made a fool of him. The kid ignored him and looked right at Sakura who was unnerved.

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling before giving her a thumbs up and smiling. "Would you please go on a date with me?"

"No way you freak!" she screech appalled causing Lee's shoulders to slump. Naruto watched them impassively until he felt like he was being watched himself. Turning, he saw the girl with two buns from earlier standing next to a boy with long brown hair and white pupil less eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked bored.

"What's your name?" the boy with no pupils asked.

"I'm no one important. Just an average genin trying to make it to chunin." He said uninterestedly. Not really caring he made his way for the exam room.

"You guys stay here and have fun with your new friends. I'll wait for you up ahead." He said not bothering to wait for an answer. The last thing he heard was Lee challenging Sasuke to a spar. Now in front of the door he leaned against it and closed his eyes waiting for his teammates. Feeling the presence of two familiar people he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his green faced teammates.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. Sasuke refused to speak so he turned toward Sakura.

"Eyebrows…spandex….sunsets…" she said unable to form complete sentences. He looked at her questionably and took one final look at Sasuke noticing a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm guessing that guy kicked your ass." He said causing the Uchiha to scowl but he did not say anything confirming Naruto's thoughts.

"Well now looks like your all here." A voice said. They turned to see Kakashi standing by them with his common eye smile.

"What are you doing here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't I allowed to wish my adorable team of genin good luck before their exam?" he asked in mock hurt before examining them.

"I know Sasuke's ready for this. What about you Sakura? How were those notes on genjutsu?" he asked while Sakura fidgeted nervously.

"U-Um they really helped sensei." She lied. Truth was she never even glanced at the scrolls Kakashi gave her but in her defense she was very busy. She bought a couple of new outfits and hair care products hoping to impress Sasuke. Unfortunately for her she failed every try.

"That's good. What about you Naruto?" he asked as he looked at blonde noticing his new wardrobe. Naruto didn't answer. He stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before shrugging. His team stared at him not used to him being silent. Usually by now he would be bragging about how strong he got.

"I noticed the sword you're carrying. Why the sudden interest?" Kakashi asked trying to get a response. Again Naruto stared at Kakshi before sighing.

"While I'm flattered you'd pretend to take a sudden interest in my training sensei, I don't want to be late for my exams." He said before passing Kakashi and entering the exam room. His team stood there shocked by his new behavior. Snapping out of hit Sasuke followed Naruto into the exam room shortly followed by Sakura. Kakashi stood there in thought.

"Is he holding a grudge because I decided to teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan? Oh well I'll make it up to him with some training after the exams." He said to himself before walking away to the jonin lounge.

* * *

**Exam Room**

The moment team 7's entered the exam room they were shocked. In front of them was a sea of genin from different villages.

'_All these people, they look incredibly strong. Are they all here for the exam?'_ Sakura panicked inwardly. Maybe she should have taken her training a little bit more seriously…what was she thinking. She knew here precious Sasuke would save her if she was in trouble.

'_There are some strong ones here…finally a chance to test myself.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

'_I'll finally be able to show everyone that the dead last is gone. Just wait.' _Naruto thought. Although he looked bored on the outside, inside he was shaking with excitement. Team 7's thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Sasuke-kun you're here!" an excited voice before a yellow and purple flash ran towards them and latched itself on Sasuke. Seeing this caused Sakura to scowl.

"What do you think you're doing Ino-pig?! Get your hands of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at the blonde girl who was strangling Sasuke with her hug. She looked at Sakura with a bored expression.

"Oh it's you forehead. Can't you see that Sasuk-kun and I are busy catching up?" she asked while Sasuke tried to escape her grasp.

"You guys are here to? Troublesome." A lazy voice said. They looked to see Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them.

"Looks like the gangs all here!" a loud voice added. A few feet from the Kiba, Shino and Hinata made their way over.

"I'm actually glad you're here Sasuke. Now I can kick your ass!" Kiba declared.

"Trying to sound tough dog? Tough luck because no one believes your act." Sasuke said with a smirk causing Kiba to glare.

"M-Maybe we s-should c-calm down Kiba." Hinata stuttered not wanting to make a scene. Shino who observed the others silently turned his attention to Naruto who hadn't acknowledged any of them. Interesting, the last time he saw the blonde he practically demanded their attention but now it looked like he could care less.

"Naruto-san." Shino greeted with a nod causing the others to look at the blonde shocked that he's been so quite. They were even more surprised when they saw him wearing something besides his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Shino, good to see you again." Naruto greeted with a small smile and nod. He didn't know Shino that well but he never once made fun of Naruto so he was okay in his books.

"Geez Naruto, you look different." Choji commented while Kiba snorted.

"The dead last is probably trying to look cooler to hide the fact that he sucks." He taunted with a smirk trying to make the blonde lose his temper. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the blonde cold smirk and emotionless eyes staring at him, as if he was looking at his very soul.

"I look forward to proving you wrong mutt." Naruto said calmly.

"Would you rookies do us all a favor and shut up." Someone said. The said rookies turned to see an older boy with silver hair wearing glasses approach them.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Shikamaru asked although it sounded like he could care less.

"The name's Kabuto. And here's a piece of advice. If you want to survive take this seriously. Right now you're acting like this is a school reunion. At like the shinobi your are instead of a couple of little kids." He scolded in an annoyed tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that?" Ino asked aggravated.

"I'm a more experience shinobi who's just trying to save you." He shot back smoothly.

"And how exactly are you saving us?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"If you'd look around you'd see your attracting some attention." He replied causing the others to look around the room seeing what he was talking about. Almost every genin in the room were glaring at them.

"See? Everyone's a bit on the edge because of the exams. If you continue to be as loud as you were someone might snap and beat the crap out of you." Kabuto said with a smirk as he watched the rookies take a step back. He was about to continue but an incredible wave of killer intent filled the air. Kabuto and the other Konoha genin looked around for the source and were surprised to see it was coming from Naruto.

While Kabuto was talking with the others, Naruto decided to scope out the competition. Looking around his eyes met with a pair of familiar green eyes. Gaara was also in the room and his eyes were staring directly at him. The two of them stared at each other releasing their killer intent which was unconsciously affecting the others in the room. Smirking at the Suna genin, Naruto pointed his thumb to his neck and made a cutting motion which shocked Gaara's two teammates. Then Naruto saw something on Gaara's usual blank face, a smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was a psychotic one. Naruto turned away to see the others looking at him with their eyes widened.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked as he felt his face causing them to face fault.

"What do you mean what? What the hell was that?" Kiba yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about doggy." Naruto said with a shrug before turning to Kabuto. "You look like you know how things work around here." He commentated causing the silver haired teen to smirk.

"Well this isn't my first time taking the exams." He explained.

"Really? How many times have you taken it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"This is my seventh." He said surprising them.

"So then…you suck?" Kiba asked causing Kabuto to sweat drop.

"No it means the exams are far more difficult than you thought." He explained a bit defensively. But then he pulled out a deck of cards. "On the plus side, I've been able to gather quite a bit of information."

"What are those?" Choji asked not understanding the point of the cards.

"These are Shinobi Skill Cards. They can tell me a little bit about anyone in this room." He said proudly.

"Anyone?" Sasuke asked with a hint of interest.

"Yea, why do you have someone in mind?" he asked.

"Rock Lee of Konoha." He Uchiha said.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna." Naruto added making the others look at him curiously.

"You know their names? That takes away the challenge." Kabuto said as he shuffled the deck before pulling two random cards out. Focusing his chakra the card was soon filled with information on the two mentioned genin.

"First up we have Rock Lee. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten with Maito Gai as their sensei. He completed 20 d-rank missions and 11 c-rank. His taijutsu is off the charts. This will be his first year taking the exams. Nothing else worth mentioning."

"Now then Sabaku no Gaara. Since he's from a foreign village I have less info on him. I don't have much on his techniques but he has completed 8 c-rank missions and one b-rank. The most interesting thing is that he's come back from every mission without a scratch. Looks like you chose the wrong shinobi to mess with blondie." Kabuto said as he placed the cards back into his deck. He looked at Naruto expecting him to be nervous but was surprised to see a feral grin on his face.

"I knew he was strong. I look forward to facing you Gaara." He said to himself but the others heard him.

"How do you know a Suna shinobi anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Had a little run in with him last night. For some reason he decided to target me." Naruto explained with a shrug.

"Why would he target a dobe like you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm the dobe? I'm not the one who told everyone about the genjutsu teme." Naruto shot back earning a glare from the Uchiha.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that baka!" Sakura yelled in defense. Naruto was about to speak but a loud explosion in the front of the room stopped him. The cloud of smoke revealed and entire group of adults.

"Would everyone please shut the hell up?" the man in the middle asked although with the tone he spoke with it was more of a demand. He wore a black trench coat and a black bandana. The man looked at the group of genin and most of them shivered underneath his gaze.

"Sorry for the wait. My name is Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first part of the exam. Everyone hand in your application and you will receive a seating assignment card. You will do to that seat. Once everyone is seated we can begin the written part of the exam." Ibiki instructed. Hearing this caused Naruto to go stiff.

"_What the hell?! A FUCKING written exam?!' _he panicked inwardly although he was able to keep his appearance in check. He handed his application and sat down at his designated seat before letting his head crash down on the desk with a thud.

'_After all that training with Urahara-sensei and a fucking paper test might beat me. If I fail because of his Jinta will never let me live it down.' _He groaned.

"N-Naruto-kun" a shy voice next to him said. He looked at his right to see Hinata seated next to him.

"L-let's do our best." The Hyuuga stuttered with a blush. Naruto blinked a few times before releasing a sigh accepting this as another obstacle he would have o overcome.

"Yea…guess your right Hinata." He agreed making her flush even more.

"Now before we begin there will be some rules. I will only say this once so listen carefully." Ibiki began, "Rule 1: There are 10 questions on the quiz and each of you will start with 10 points. For every question you get wrong you will lose 1 point. Rule 2: Even though this is a written test, it is still a team event. Your total scores will be added at the end. Rule 3: If you get caught cheating then you and your teammates will lose 2 points. Final Rule: If one person on the team loses all their points than the entire team is disqualified." He finished causing Naruto's head to fall.

'_Kami put me in front of a dangerous shinobi and I'll fight, no problem. Put me in front of a test...that's just beyond cruel and unusual punishment.' _He cried mentally.

"You have 1 hour…BEGIN!" he shouted causing the genin to turn their sheets and start. Naruto sluggishly turned his paper and began to skim the contents hoping to find at least one question he could answer.

'_Well now…I'm screwed. I don't even know what some of these words mean.' _He thought with his chin in his hand. As time went by the other genin in the room began to use their techniques in order to gather the information necessary to answer the test. Refusing to give up Naruto began to devise a plan but it required perfect timing if he wanted to do it without getting caught.

'_I can cheat 5 times before I lose all my points but its better safe than sorry.' _He thought to himself as he observed the room occupants waiting for the moment to strike. 35 minutes into the exam it happened.

"Number 32 five strikes…you're out of here." One of the proctors said. The genin who was accused stood up and glared at the proctor.

"What do you mean I cheated?! You don't have any proof!" the genin shouted only to have the proctor move at great speeds. He slammed the genin into the wall with his forearm.

"Listen well gaki…there's a reason why we were chosen as proctors. And it's because we don't make mistakes. Whine all you want it doesn't change the fact that you got caught. Now get your teammates and get out of here." The proctor said as he let go of the genin.

'_NOW! __**Bakudo #1: Sai.**__' _(Restrain) he thought as he pointed his index and middle fingers at the proctor. The proctor was about to make his way back to his seat when his arms suddenly locked behind him.

"What the hell!" he shouted surprised as he tried to move his arms but couldn't. His sudden outburst and struggle caught the attention of everyone in the room except for Ibiki who was watching the distracted genin discreetly. His eyes landed on Naruto who tapped the shoulder of the genin at his left.

'_**Inemuri.' **_(Forced Slumber) he muttered as he placed his open palm in front of his face. Soon the genin's head lulled as he fell unconscious. Checking to make sure they were still distracted with the restrained proctor he switched papers with the genin he knocked out and wrote his name on instead. Once done he canceled his earlier technique and the proctor was able to move his arms freely.

'_Heh getting caught can definitely kill you but if you can make a distraction to draw attention somewhere else…' _Naruto trailed off with smirk.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"No clue. One moment I was walking to my seat, the next thing I know I can't move my arms." The proctor said confused.

"Oi proctors! This guy just fell asleep and now he won't wake up! I think he's hurt or something!" Naruto called out sounding surprised. Ibiki smirked as he walked over there. He looked over the unconscious genin before looking at the blonde.

"He's fine just unconscious. Guess we'll have to send him and his eam away." He said before the fallen genin's teammates carried him away wondering what happened.

'_I have no idea what that blonde gaki did but whatever it was it was good.' _Ibiki thought. He glanced at the clock to see it was time for the final question.

"Alright get ready! It's time for the final question." Ibiki shouted getting everyone's attention. "But before we begin…I'm adding one more rule."

'_Damn it! Another rule?' _Naruto shouted in his mind.

"Alright then…I'm giving you a choice. Will you accept or reject the next question?" he asked confusing the others.

"What happens if we chose to reject it?" Temari asked.

"If you chose to reject the question then you forfeit all your points and fail automatically. Not only that, but your teammates will fail alongside you." Ibiki explained shocking them.

"What? If we fail than why would anyone hose o reject the question?!" someone shouted.

"I was getting to that. If you try to answer the last question but get it wrong…you will fail and never be able to apply for the Chunin Exams again." He said as the room became silent.

"You can't be serious! There are people here who have taken the exams multiple times!" Kiba shouted causing Ibiki to smirk.

"Maybe…but I didn't make the rules last year. I guess you're just unlucky because this year I am." He stated causing Kiba to shut up though he was glaring at him.

"Anyone who wants to quit raise your hands. One your number is confirmed you and your teammates can leave the room and try again next year." Ibiki continued. He room was in a tense silence before genin began to raise their hands. Slowly the number of occupants diminished.

Ibiki looked at Naruto to see him staring right back at him. Remembering his little stunt earlier he decided to test the blonde.

"What about you blondie? You're not nervous or anything, are you?" he asked with a malicious smirk. Naruto just looked at him before giving the man a smirk of his own.

"The day I put this forehead protector on I swore my life to this village. If I'm willing to risk my life than what makes you think I'll be afraid of a little question. As far as I'm concerned this question is just an enemy and what kind of enemy gives its target the choice to run?" he said placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, his eyes never once leaving Ibiki's.

'_Heh, looks like that plan backfired. Not only is he not afraid but his little speech seemed to have calmed the other's nerves. Looks like I'll have to pass them.' _Ibiki thought to himself as he examined the other occupants seeing that their nervousness was gone.

"I'll give you one more warning…quit while your ahead." He said in a final attempt to intimidate them.

"Take your warning and shove it. I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh really? In that case I only have one thing to say…you pass!" Ibiki said with a grin.

"What do you mean we pass? What about the final question?" Sakura asked confused.

"I mean that everyone remaining in this room has passed. And as for the last question…there isn't any." Ibiki answered.

"So what was the point of scaring us like that?" Temari shouted.

"The goal of the first nine questions was to observe your information gathering abilities. If you are caught in the real world then the consequences are a bit more severe than simply failing a test." He said as he took off his bandana revealing multiple scars and burn marks. "The final question was to test whether or not you had the guts to continue on despite the dangers up ahead. In the future you will receive missions that could be impossible for you to refuse." He explained as he put his bandana back on.

"Once more you have all passed the first stage and I wish you luck in the second part." He finished as a black blur shot through the window. Kunai flew through the air spreading out the blur to reveal a banner that said 'The Second Examiner, the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko'

"It's way too early for you to celebrate! I'm the second examiner Mitarashi Anko!" a woman with purple hair shouted. The room went quite as they stared at her wide eyed. They just finished the first part of the exam and they were already pushed into the second.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Not gonna lie. This chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it but hopefully it was still good. **

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto **

**Thank you all for the reviews I am glad to see you liked he last chapter.**

**I have to see I was really surprised when I saw how popular this story became during a short time.**

**Before I begin the chapter I just want to make a comparison to Naruto's kido spells and the other ninja's jutsu.**

**Kido 1-24 = D and C-rank**

**Kido 25-49 = B-rank**

**Kido 50-74= A-rank**

**Kido 75-99 = S-rank**

**So far that's the system and I feel that it's reasonable but if anyone thinks they have a better ranking system feel free to tell me. I just want things to be somewhat even, although Naruto is the main character I don't want him to be so god like than he can beat people like the Akatsuki without even trying. **

**Alright I think that's about all I wanted to say, so here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Stroll through the Forest of Death, My Name is…**

Mitarashi Anko led the group of chunin hopeful to the location of the second exam. When they arrived the younger shinobi just stared.

"This is where the second stage of the area will be held. Welcome to training ground 44 or you can call it by its other name...the Forest of Death." Anko said ominously causing some of the genin to shiver. Right in front of them was a dangerous looking forest surrounded by a large metal fence.

"It looks kinda creepy." Sakura muttered as she fidgeted nervously. Sasuke and Naruto said nothing as they looked straight ahead making Sakura frown. She could expect the silence from Sasuke but Naruto would usually say something to comfort her but he didn't even spare her a single glance. Now that she thought about it, Naruto barely said anything to her let alone asking her out which was always a good ego boost even though she would never agree to one of his invitations.

"Of course it's a 'kinda' creepy. With a name like the Forest of Death it comes with the territory don't you think?" Anko taunted. She looked around the group to see her taunted was unnerving many of them but when her eyes landed on Naruto she frowned. The blonde didn't look the least bit phased. As if sensing her eyes on him he smirked.

"You can try and scare us all you want but it will take more than a few words to get to me." Naruto said making Anko narrow her eyes before she smirked. Faster than you can blink, Anko pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. The blonde tilted his head letting it fly right by him, leaving a small cut on his cheek. He looked at Anko only to see she was missing.

"Pretty confident, aren't you?" a voice asked from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Anko standing there.

"It's always people like you who die first." She said as she leaned over his shoulder and licked the blood that was coming from his cut.

"How wasteful, spilling all this rich and delicious blood." she added as she began to lap at the blood. Naruto smirked as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Well if it's as delicious as you say it would be a shame to waste it. Drink up as much as you want." He said calmly. Many of the genin blushed at the strange yet erotic scene in front of him.

"How kind of you." Anko said before she felt a shift in the air. Quickly pulling out another kunai she turned around and pressed it around a long tongue that held her previously thrown one.

"I believe you dropped this." A shinobi from Kusagakure said. (Village hidden in the grass)

"Oh thank you." Anko said innocently, as if she didn't have a kunai pressed against the other's tongue. The grass ninja did not move though, she simply stared at the two of them with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you move." Anko said annoyed. That seemed to have snapped the grass ninja back to her senses.

"I'm sorry but you and I are kind of the same. The sight of fresh blood drives me a bit crazy." She explained as she walked back to her team. Hearing this made Anko blink and grin.

"Well if that's the reason why I guess I can't blame you." Anko said as she watched the grass ninja carefully. Naruto watched the scene quietly feeling something off about the grass ninja.

'_That one is strong…but there's something weird about her chakra. It's much darker than a normal genin's should be.' _ He thought before he heard the loud voice of Anko.

"Alright then, before we begin I have to give you something!" she shouted gaining everyone's attention. She reached into her trench coat and pulled out a stack of paper confusing the others.

"I'll need every one of you to sign these consent forms." She stated.

"Why do we have to sign something like that?" Sakura asked but gulped when she saw a mischievous grin grow on Anko's face before he looked right at the pink haired girl.

"That way if you die…I can't be blamed. You wouldn't want little ol' me to get in trouble would you?" she asked innocently causing a few genin to grow nervous. Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing one of the forms and signing it without hesitation.

"Well if it prevents you from getting in trouble guess I'll do it." He said as he handed the signed form back to her. The others, not wanting to be outdone, followed Naruto's lead and signed their forms too.

"Now that that's been settled I'll explain the second exam. It's pretty much a survival test. Each of the teams here will receive one scroll. Half of you will get a heaven scroll while the other half get's an earth scroll. In order to advance you will need to hold on to your scroll and get the other scroll you need. Once you have both you bring them to the tower at the center of the forest." Anko explained as the words sunk into the genin's heads.

"So at most, only half the teams here can pass." Sakura stated.

"You got it. And there's also a time limit. You have exactly five days to fulfill your objective." She said surprising them.

"You expect us to live in hat forest for 5 days?!" Ino shouted.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" a horrified Choji asked.

"That's your problem not mine. Your shinobi so a simple camp out shouldn't be too difficult. As for food…this forest is full of edible things. Then again it has man-eating animals, dangerous insects and poisonous plants…so I'd be careful if I were you." Anko said nonchalantly causing Ino and Choji's head to slump.

"Now that I've explained the purpose of the exam let me explain the rules. In order to pass you need both scrolls and all 3 of your teammates alive. You are not allowed to leave the forest under any circumstances. And you are not allowed to open the scrolls until you reach the tower. If you break any of these rules you will not make it to the next stage. So get your scroll and chose a get." She stated. He teams were about to turn to get their scrolls when they heard her voice again.

"Before you go let me give you some advice…stay alive." She said with a grin that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Soon the teams got their scrolls and chose a gate to wait by.

Team 7 stood by Gate 12 waiting for the second exam to begin.

"Five days stuck in a forest…great." Sakura said nervously before looking at Sasuke. "But with Sasuke-kun on our team will be fine!"

'_What did I ever see in her?' _Naruto asked himself while rolling his eyes. He looked at his team before looking at the forest. Survival…that was something he could do. After all when you live in a village who would like nothing more than to see you die, you whole life is pretty much a survival test.

"Hey dobe let me hold the scroll. You'd probably just drop it or something." Sasuke said as he held out his hand towards the blonde. Naruto however ignored him as he was still looking at the forest.

"Naruto-baka, don't ignore Sasuke-kun! Give him the scroll now!" Sakura yelled causing the two boys and the chunin who was guarding the gate to wince. Recovering from the pain Naruto glared at her which caught her off guard. He never glared at her before. He wordlessly tossed their heaven scroll to the Uchiha and resumed his thinking. Suddenly a small alarm went off and they looked at the chunin who was looking at his watch. He undid the locks and chains around the gate and looked at team 7.

"Alright the second exam has officially begun. Good luck." He said to them as they entered the forest.

'_It's finally time to see the results of my training.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he and his team ran through the forest.

* * *

**About 1 hour or so into the exam**

Team 7 slowed down there pace as they walked through the forest. They came to a stop when they heard the sound of screaming run through the forest.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sakura shivered.

"Calm down we'll be fine." Naruto said. It was true that he got over his crush on her and he definitely wasn't going to take her crap anymore, but she was still his teammate and it wouldn't do him any good if she panicked.

"Will you two shut up for a minute? We need to plan ahead." Sasuke said gaining their attention.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We have 5 days to get the scroll. Not only that but until we get it we are stuck in a forest that is filled with enemies. We can't just go walking around casually." He explained getting a nod from the two.

"So what do you think we should do?" Sakura asked but it was Naruto who spoke.

"I think we should rest for the first day." He said causing the others to look at him strangely.

"Why would we just rest you baka! We need to get a scroll!" Sakura yelled.

"Let the dobe speak. He might say something useful." Sasuke said surprising them. While the Uchiha did not particularly like Naruto he couldn't deny the fact that he could be surprisingly resourceful.

"Think about it. Most teams will most likely be freaked out and rush. While they rush we can gather supplies. We don't know this area at all so if we're injured and unprepared we're seriously screwed. So we can set up some traps, look for some edible food and water, and then we can strike when the other teams are weakened." Naruto reasoned shocking his teammates. Naruto, the class idiot, actually made some valid points.

"As much as I hate to admit it…he makes some good points. We'll scavenge around and wait a day for the other teams to tire themselves out." The three of them were about to secure some food when a powerful gust of wind appeared. The wind was strong enough to send the 3 of them flying. When the wind cleared Sasuke looked around to see Sakura lying next to him but he couldn't see his blonde teammate anywhere.

'_We were careless! And now and enemy was able to separate Naruto from us!' _Sasuke thought as he clenched his teeth. He stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura get up!" he shouted as he tried to wake her up. Sakura began to stir and she groggily looked up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Most likely an enemy attack." He said gaining Sakura's full attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes that wind wasn't natural. They also separated us from Naruto." He explained.

"That baka is so useless! We're under attack and he lets himself get separated from us? When I see him I'm kicking his ass!" she yelled ignoring the fact that it was the enemies fault.

"Funny. You say that as if you're going to be leaving here alive." A voice said. They looked ahead to see the grass ninja from earlier but he was alone.

"I've heard many things about you Uchiha Sasuke. I hope you will be able to entertain me." He said before he charged at the two of them.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"What hit me?" Naruto groaned as he stood up rubbing his head. He looked around and he saw that he was alone.

"Where are Sakura and the teme?" he asked himself.

"You should worry about yourself instead of your teammates." A voice said. He looked ahead and saw two shinobi staring at him. Standing behind them was a very large snake. Naruto narrowed his eyes remembering they were the teammates of the grass ninja from earlier. (To make this easier I am calling the two of them Crime and Punishment because they each had the kanji for it on their hats.)

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked keeping a careful eye on them.

"Well our leader wanted to test the Uchiha but we didn't want to be bored so we thought we'd keep you company." Crime said.

"What the hell does your leader want with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about…especially since you won't live long enough to see him again!" Punishment yelled as he charged towards the blonde. He went for a right hook but Naruto dodged at the last second. He grabbed Punishment's arm and kneed him in the gut before throwing him towards a tree. He was about to continue his attack when he saw a shadow looming over him. He was just able to avoid the giant snake that lunged at him.

"3 vs. 1, that's so fair." Naruto said sarcastically as he avoided the tail of the snake only to be at the receiving end of kick, curtsey of Crime.

"There's no such thing as fair for us shinobi." Crime said as he threw a handful of shuriken. Naruto drew his sword and blocked the shuriken and ducked in time to avoid a roundhouse kick from Punishment, who recovered from Naruto's earlier attack.

Naruto did a sweep kick the caught Punishment off guard. He quickly stood up and slammed his fist in the gut of his opponent causing him to the ground hard enough to make cracks.

"**Hado #1: Sho." **(Thrust) He said as he pointed his finger towards the giant snake's head. Suddenly a force was created from the finger that hit the snakes head causing it to stagger back.

"Neat trick but it won't be enough." Crime said as he aimed at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto was able to block it with his sword but failed to notice Punishment grab his feet. Punishment pulled his feet causing him to stumble a bit forward losing balance. Seeing this Crime pushed the blade away and kicked the back of Naruto's head causing him to hit the floor.

Whether it was out of pure instincts or not, Naruto rolled out of the way just avoiding another kick but this one was from Punishment. Naruto stood on his feet shaking the cobwebs out of his head when the tail of the snake slammed in chest sending him crashing into a tree. Naruto glared at the snake but heard a hissing sound. He glanced at his left to see a kunai embedded in the tree. And it had an explosive tag.

The following explosion sent Naruto flying away until he hit the ground. He stood up and glared at the three in front of him.

'_Okay so I'm facing 3 opponents at once and one of them is a giant ass snake. I better get rid of that first and then I'll work on those two clowns.' _

"Okay, I hope you had your fun because now it's my turn." Naruto said.

"Talk all you want but it's pointless!" Crime yelled as he ran towards the blonde.

'**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**' he shouted as a gust of wind was sent towards Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air to avoid it. He prepared himself for a counterattack but felt a presence above him. He looked up in time to see Punishment complete a few hand seals.

'**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**' Punishment yelled from above as a powerful torrent of water slammed Naruto to the groggily got up only to feel he ground beneath him shake. The floor around him began to crumble as the giant snake shot from the ground swallowing the earth and Naruto with it.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

'**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**' Sasuke said as he fired a large fireball at the grass ninja. The ninja was able to dodge it easily. Smirking, the ninja flung two kunai knives at Sasuke who stepped back letting it hit the ground in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the explosive tags attached and was barely able to move away before caught in the explosion.

Sasuke looked around for his opponent but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly he felt the floor beneath him shift. His eyes widened before he jumped away dodging a slash from the kunai the grass ninja held as he shot out from the ground.

"Don't touch my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she threw a handful of shuriken. Their opponent just shifted his body avoiding he projectiles easily.

"I have no use for you little girl." He said as he did a few hand seals.

'**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**' he said raising his arm towards Sakura. Then out of nowhere, snakes shot out from his sleeve all heading towards the pink haired shinobi. Sakura froze not anticipating an attack like this. Preparing for the worst she closed her eyes waiting for the pain. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that Sasuke threw his shuriken in order to cut the snakes before they reached her.

"Sasuke-kun you saved me! I knew you cared!" she shouted relieved but cringed when she saw his glare.

"Stop playing around Sakura. This isn't a game! This guy can really kill us!" he shouted. How can she still thing about her ridiculous crush right now? Didn't she understand the danger they were in?

"I certainly hope your other teammate is faring better than the girl." The ninja said gaining their attention.

"Naruto? You know where he is?" Sasuke asked. As much as he hated to admit it, with Naruto fighting with him they had a better chance of beating this guy.

"Yes, right now my teammates are keeping him company." He answered. "There is a high possibility that he is already dead though."

Hearing this caused Sasuke to smirk. He and Naruto might not get along but he knew one thing about him.

"Sorry but Naruto won't go down that easily. He may be an idiot, but he won't go down without a fight." Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance and activated his Sharingan.

"So you want to continue? Excellent." The ninja said with a sadistic smile as he got into his own fighting stance. The two stared at each other and as if there were some silent signal they charged.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"I can't believe I got eaten! This is so gross!" Naruto shouted from within the snake that swallowed him whole.

"If Sasuke ever finds out about this I'll never here the end of it." He continued to rant trying to think of a way out.

"Well this will be the first time I'll use this in battle. Hope it works." Naruto said as he drew his sword. His body and blade were soon surrounded by a blue and white aura as he held his sword in a two hand hold. His aura was able to push the muscles of the snake's insides giving Naruto enough room to swing.

'**Ryodan**' (Bisection) he said as he swung his blade. The attack had enough force to completely cut through the snake.

The two grass ninja watched shocked as the snake was split in two. Their eyes widened more when they saw Naruto step out of the snake with his sword drawn. Naruto walked away from the corpse and smirked at their expressions.

"1 down 2 to go." He said with a smirk as his opponents came back to their senses and glared at the blonde.

"Don't get cocky." Crime said as he went through some hand seals

'**Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears**' he said as the ground around Naruto began to change. Naruto was able to jump just in time to avoid getting stabbed by stone spears that shot out of the ground.

'**Water Release: Water Needle Downpour' **a voice said from above. Naruto looked to see Punishment smirking at him as water began to gather around forming a multitude of needles before they charged at Naruto. Naruto hissed in pain as the needles pierced his body as he landed on his feet.

"You two are starting to be a real pain in the ass." He said as he raised his arm towards the airborne Punishment.

'_These guys are good. This might not be strong enough to keep them still forever, but it should be enough…'_

'**Bakudo #4: Hainawa**' (Crawling Rope) he said as yellow light began to form around his hand. The energy took the form of a rope as it shot towards Punishment, binding him. The grass ninja fell to the ground struggling to break free.

"What the hell did you do?" the trapped ninja yelled as he continued struggling with whatever was binding him.

"Just evening the numbers." Naruto said before he dove down avoiding a wave of shuriken.

"I have to admit, you're a lot more trouble than we originally thought. But it's time to end this little game." Crime said as he went through some seals.

'**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**' he said as a wave of snakes shot out of his sleeve aimed at the blonde he swore under his breath.

"More snakes? Fantastic." He said sarcastically. The grip on his sword tightened as he charged forward. He jumped and did a quick spin severing the snakes before throwing some shuriken with his free hand. Seeing this Crime prepared his counter.

'**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**' he said as he created a gust of wind that blew the shuriken away. He followed by pulling two kunai out and charged at the blonde who swung his sword at the grass nin. Sparks flew as the weapons clashed.

Naruto swung his sword in a vertical slash but Crime ducked down to avoid it. In retaliation he threw one of his kunai, aimed for Naruto's head, but the blonde sidestepped out of the way. Naruto tried to knee his opponent but Crime backed away to avoid contact. He did a sweep kick that caused Naruto to fall back but he used the momentum to back flip away from the grass nin.

"Quit dodging! It's really pissing me off!" Naruto shouted as he charged again.

"I could say the same thing. We were told that the Uchiha was the only talented one on his team, looks like we were misled." Crime said while doing some hand seals.

'**Earth Release: Stone Canon Technique**' he said as he slammed his fist to the ground. A large boulder shot from the ground in front of him. He punched the boulder and it was sent flying towards the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he watched the boulder approach. Relying on instincts he barely dodged the attack by jumping over the flying piece rock. The moment he hit the ground he was kicked in the side of the head, sending him crashing into the base of a tree. He looked up and saw Punishment had escaped from his binding spell and he did not look happy.

"No more games brat! It's time to end this!" Punishment yelled as he and Crime attacked the blonde. Naruto sheathed his sword and reached into his pocket to grab something that the other two couldn't see.

The two grass shinobi unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks but Naruto was able to evade and block most of them. He weaved around the attacks until he felt a knee impact his stomach. He was sent flying a few feet away. The two enemies smirked until they felt something pull against their body binding their arms. They looked at their body and saw light reflecting of something. It only took them a second to realize that Naruto wrapped the both of them with ninja wire.

"Looks like its game over." Naruto said as he stood up, wiping a small trail of blood that came from his mouth. The trapped ninjas looked at him to see he was holding the other end of the wire in his hand.

'**Hado # 11: Tsuzuri Raiden**' (Bound Lightning) as electricity began to generate around his hand. The strength of the electrical current increased until it traveled along the wire. Once the current hit the two shinobi they screamed in pain while Naruto smirked at his success. But it was soon wiped away when they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_What?! You've got to be kidding me! I've been fighting clones this entire time?' _he thought but was shocked again when a swarm of medium sized snakes shot through the air from where the clones originally were.

'_What kind of jutsu was that? Damn it! I don't have anything that can handle this many snakes at once.' _Naruto thought as the snakes were getting closer. Time seemed to have frozen.

'_Come one Naruto! Think! Think!' _ he shouted. There was no way he could avoid all those snakes.

'_Looks like you're in a real tight spot.' _A soft voice said. Naruto blinked in confusion. Who was that? He looked around and was surprised to see that he was no longer in the forest, but his current location wasn't much of an improvement. Right now he was standing alone in the middle of a blizzard.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself wondering why he was inside the middle of a blizzard.

"Right now you're in your inner world." The same gentle voice from earlier said. He turned around and saw the shadow of the figure walk through the blizzard. One she was standing a few feet away Naruto was able to get a good look at the person and he was surprised at what he saw.

Right in front of him was a beautiful girl. She had long lavender hair that was so pale that it was almost white. It was tied in a partial bun in the back. Her pale skin was flawless and her dark blue eyes had a look of happiness as she looked at him. It was almost as if she had been waiting for him to arrive. She was wearing a white kimono with a purple bow on the back that was attached to a pale yellow obi.

Naruto found that he was unable to speak as he looked at her. She was definitely the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Looking at his dazed expression, the woman smiled in amusement.

"You know that it's impolite to stare." She teased, snapping him out of his trance like state.

"Sorry." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. I'm actually quite flattered that my appearance was able to shock you into silence." She teased again causing Naruto to blush. He was about to say something but paused. Earlier she said that this place was his inner world. What the hell is that?

"Excuse me miss but you said that we're in a place called an inner world. Exactly what is that?" he asked.

"An inner world is a part of your soul." She answered but it only confused the blonde.

"So you mean I'm in my soul right now?" he asked earning a nod from her.

"Basically."

"So if this is my soul…then why are you here." He asked causing her to cross her arms and pout.

"Am I not welcomed here." She asked in a hurt tone. Hearing this Naruto waved his hands frantically.

"No no that's not what I meant!" he shouted causing her to chuckle.

"You're really easy to tease." She said with a smile. "And the reason I'm here is because I am apart of you."

"Apart of me?" he repeated.

"Yes, while I am not you I am connected to you. It's because of that bond that you and I are able to meet each other here." She explained.

"I get it! You must be my zanpakuto spirit that Urahara-sensei was telling me about!" he said in realization.

"Very good. That is correct." She praised causing him to blush, not used to being praised.

"So does that mean I'm able to use some kind of new power that Urahara-sensei told me about?" Naruto asked as he recalled his lessons about the zanpakuto and how they work.

"That depends." She said causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Depends on what?" he asked confused.

"What will you do with my powers?" she asked looking at him intently. Naruto was about to shout how he would use her powers to become hokage but stopped. That was what the old Naruto would have done. He decided to think about why he wanted to be stronger, why did he want to become hokage.

'_When a person has something important to protect…that's when they can become stronger.' _He heard a voice say. He thought about what he had learned from Haku during his time at Wave.

'_Something important to protect?' _he thought to himself thinking about Iruka his older brother figure, the Hokage who was like a grandfather and finally he people of the Urahara Shop who treated him like family.

"If I can use your power…I'll use it to become hokage. That way I can protect those who are important to me. To protect my those who became my family." He said with resolve. The woman looked at him carefully, seeing nothing but honesty and fierce determination causing her to smile. The blizzard around them suddenly disappeared and they were standing in the middle of a beautiful snow covered field.

"In that case I will help you. But first let me introduce myself. My name is…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was no longer in the snow field but instead standing in the Forest of Death. He looked ahead to see he wave of snakes still approaching him. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed the sheath of his zanpakuto and it began to glow.

"**Sode no Shirayuki!**" he shouted as he swung his sword and the forest was surrounded in white.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Finally some action in this story and Sode no Shirayuki has arrived.**

**Hopefully Naruto's fight scene was okay. This was the first time I tried to write one where someone has to fight multiple opponents at once. **

**For those of you who are wondering about the clones, here is some info about them.**

**Snake Jar Clone technique- user creates a clone of themselves. When dispelled by opponent the clone explodes and releases a wave of snakes that will attack the target. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Like always I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story and thank you for the reviews. **

**For those of you who do not like the story there is a simple solution…don't read it. **

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Stroll through the Forest, Sound makes their Move**

_"In that case I will help you. But first let me introduce myself. My name is…"_

_Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was no longer in the snow field but instead standing in the Forest of Death. He looked ahead to see he wave of snakes still approaching him. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed the sheath of his zanpakuto and it began to glow._

_"__**Sode no Shirayuki!"**__ he shouted as he swung his sword and the forest was surrounded in white. _

Naruto looked ahead of him and observed his surroundings. The snakes in front of him were completely frozen while the ground beneath him was covered in a layer of snow and ice. Now that he wasn't in immediate danger he glanced at the sword in its hand, its appearance completely different.

In his hands he held a katana. The blade, tsuba and hilt were as white as snow. The tsuba was a hollow snowflake shape and a long white ribbon came from the pommel. He took a few experimental swings and noticed how light it felt in his hands.

"I've never seen a sword like this." He said as he gently slid his fingers over the blade. Suddenly the sword glowed and when the light faded the appearance changed. It was now a standard katana with a reddish brown hilt.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself.

'_Since we are safe at the moment I returned to my sealed state.' _A familiar voice said causing Naruto to blink.

"Is that you Sode no Shirayuki?" Naruto asked confused. He looked around and saw that he was still alone.

'_Yes, it's me.' _She said. _'I'm talking to you through a mental link.' _She explained as the blonde continued to look around.

"Oh…so I can talk to you anytime now?" he asked as he sheathed his sword.

'_Pretty much. Now then, it's not like I don't enjoy talking to you but shouldn't you go look for you team?' _she asked causing Naruto to blink a few times before his smacked his head.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" he shouted as he ran through the forest hoping to find his team.

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

Urahara Kisuke was drinking a cup of tea when he felt a surge of power. He put the cup down and rubbed his chin in thought before a grin found its way on his face.

"Well now, it looks like young Naruto-kun as activated his shikai." He said out loud to the other store occupants.

"So soon? Looks like you were right about the boy Kisuke-kun." Tessai said as he restocked a shelf with some standard shinobi gear.

"Of course I was right about him. I chose him as my apprentice after all." Urahara said cheerfully.

"So how do you think blondie is doing?" Jinta asked as he sat on a chair relaxing while Ururu swept the floor.

"Now that he has his shikai I am even more confident that he will advance. Even better, now we can start the next level of his training." He said as he began to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going Kisuke-san?" Ururu asked.

"Oh I'm just going to visit the Hokage. I think it's about time he and I have a little chat about our favorite blonde." He said over his shoulder before exiting the shop.

* * *

**Forest of Death- with Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke was kicked in the stomach sending him crashing into a tree. Groaning in pain he looked up to see the grass nin smirking as he looked down at him. Standing back up, Sasuke glared at him as he pulled out some shuriken and threw them; only for his opponent o dodge them effortlessly.

"Oh my. You're going to have to do better than that Sasuke-kun." He ninja taunted.

"I'll show you better. **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**" he said as he fired a wave of small fireballs. The flames were able to hit their target and Sasuke allowed a victorious smirk to appear on his face, but it was wiped off when the smoke cleared. Instead of seeing his injured opponent he saw a burned log in his place.

'_Damn it! A substitution!' _he thought as he scanned the area, looking for the grass nin. He heard a strange sound and quickly moved his head barely dodging an incoming kunai. Turning towards the direction it came from he was met with a fist to the face followed by a knee in the gut that sent him flying but the Uchiha wasn't done yet. As he was sent flying through the air the grass nin's tongue shot out and wrapped itself around the Uchiha's ankle pulling him back where he received a powerful punch that sent him crashing down.

"As much as I enjoy toying with my pray…I think I's about time to end this." He said looked down on the fallen boy who was glaring at him with hate in his eyes. He suddenly raised his hand and easily caught a kunai that was aimed at him.

"Step away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she threw another kunai but the grass nin was able to parry it.

"Such an annoyance." He sighed as Sakura charged at him. He caught her by the wrist and punched her in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees as she gasped for air. Sasuke used this chance to grab a smoke bomb and threw it at the ninja's head. Surprised at the sudden move the blinded ninja blacked away. Sasuke got up, grabbed Sakura and ran away from the grass nin hoping to escape.

'_I don't want to admit it but this guy is too strong. How could he defeat me?' _he thought to himself as he ran through the forest. He kept running until a large snake suddenly appeared in front of him and on the snakes head stood the grass nin.

"I'll admit that you're making the chase enjoyable…but was that the best escape plan you came up with?" he asked as he watched them curiously.

"S-Sasuke-kun…what are we going to do?" Sakura asked worriedly. This guy was way out of their league. Sasuke was silent as he tried to think of a plan. He clenched his fist before he reached into his pocket and pulled out heir scroll.

"How about we make a deal?" he finally asked.

"Oh? And what kind of deal are you proposing?" the grass nin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just leave us alone…and we'll hand over our scroll." Sasuke offered surprising Sakura.

"Trying to spare your life by offering me something of equal value?" he asked seeing as the point of the exam was to collect the scrolls.

"Take the scroll and go." Sasuke commanded as he tossed the scroll towards the grass nin. As it was halfway there a blur blocked its path and grabbed the scroll.

"Now why would you just surrender the scroll Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the scroll.

"Now's not the time Naruto! This guy is two strong! "Sasuke shouted.

"Listen to Sasuke-kun baka! If he can't handle this guy than none of us can!" Sakura added. Naruto just stared at them and scoffed.

"And you guys called me stupid." He said confusing them.

"We already know you're stupid but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked annoyed. Didn't he understand the danger they were in? This guy was stronger than Sasuke…how on earth could Naruto even hope to beat him.

"If this guy is as strong as you say than how do you know he'll keep his word? What's stopping him from killing us after you hand over the scroll? Lies, stealing, deception, that's all part of being a shinobi." He said looking straight into their eyes. The other two were shocked wondering how the dobe of their class could come up with that while they didn't. Their attention was brought back to the grass nin standing on the snake as he began to laugh.

"While watching this team drama unfold is amusing…you're absolutely right Naruto-kun. Why should I spare you…when I can kill you and take the scroll from your dead corpses." He said as the snake charged towards them. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way but Naruto surprised them all by charging forward. He drew his zanpakuto and grabbed the hilt with both hands as he held the blade over his head.

'**Suikawari **(Watermelon Splitting)' he said as he swung his sword at the snake's head. The grass nin jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack and watched surprised as the snake's head was cut in two.

"I must say you are stronger than I gave you credit for." The ninja praised as he watched the blonde with a calculative eye. His two teammates had similar thoughts.

'_How on earth did the dobe do that while I couldn't?' _Sasuke thought to himself after seeing the display of power that his teammate had.

'_When did the baka get so strong?' _Sakura asked herself not expecting this in the slightest.

"Go to hell!" Naruto shouted as he charged again. He swung his zanpakuto but the grass nin was able to jump out of harm's way.

'**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**' he said as he created a powerful gust of wind that sent Naruto flying into a tree. Naruto coughed up some blood before glaring at his teammates.

"Why the hell are you just watching?! Get off your asses and help me fight!" he yelled snapping the two of them out of their stupor. Sasuke looked at his blonde teammate before looking at their opponent.

'_No matter what I did this guy was at least 2 steps ahead of me. Even with Naruto here there's a chance we won't make it.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_If I die here than I'll never be able to get revenge on my brother. I'll never be able to restore my clan…sorry Naruto but I have too much to lose.' _He thought as he made his decision. He looked over at Sakura who was standing by him the whole time.

"Sakura snap out of it." He said gaining her attention.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked looking at him wondering what they should do.

"Get ready. When I say go we run as fast as we can." He whispered shocking her.

"What?! What about Naruto? I know he's a baka but still." She whispered back.

"He's planning on staying here no matter what. We both know that we can't beat this guy. A shinobi's main objective is to complete the mission at all cost. Right now our mission is to gather all the scrolls we need." He explained.

"But what about the proctor? She said we need the whole team if we want to pass." Sakura asked.

"What's better, all 3 of us dying or at least 2 of us able to escape alive?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was silent as she thought over what he said. Finally she spoke although it was a bit uncertainly.

"Okay let's go." She said quietly with a nod.

"Are you guys going to do anything?!" Naruto yelled getting frustrated as he blocked a kunai with his zanpakuto.

"Go!" Sasuke said as he and Sakura turned around. Naruto watched shocked as they ran away, leaving him alone. Even his opponent looked surprised.

'_They left…they left me.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"I must say, I didn't expect that. In the end it will lead to their down fall. Splitting up will just weaken their strength and make them easier prey." He said as he looked back on the blonde but he was still silent.

'_I knew they didn't like me but we're teammates. I thought they would have my back but…they're just like the rest of the village. They don't give a shit about me! Now I'm alone.' _He thought as he looked at the grass nin who was staring at him with the eyes of a predator that was about to pounce.

'_How the hell am I going to beat this guy by myself?' _he thought as he got into a stance.

'_I'm hurt…have you already forgotten about me?' _a soft voice said from his mind. It took Naruto a second but he soon remembered who that voice belonged to.

'_Sode no Shirayuki?' _he asked in his mind.

'_So you do remember me!' _she said happily causing Naruto to adopt a sheepish expression despite the serious situation.

'_Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to talking to you through my head and stuff. Plus with all that's been happening with this guy I guess it just slipped.' _He explained. Although he couldn't see it, he could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him.

'_I guess that's a reasonable answer…this time. Just remember that I'm always by your side.' _She said. Hearing this, Naruto allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

'_Thanks…so how do I use your powers anyway?' _he asked earning a small chuckle from the ice spirit.

'_Silly Naruto, you already know how to unleash my powers. All you have to do is think and you'll find the answer you're looking for.' _She said as the mental link between the two of them wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but decided to try it out. He closed his eyes and thought hard about how to unlock his zanpakuto's powers.

"While this has been entertaining, all good things must come to an end Naruto-kun." The grass nin said as he charged towards the blonde planning to end this. Naruto did not respond to this. Instead he opened his eyes and held his zanpakuto out.

"**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki**" he said as he turned his zanpakuto in a counter clockwise motion. As he turned it the color of the blade, tsuba, and hilt changed until they were white as snow as a white ribbon formed from the pommel. Once the transformation was over a gust of cold air blew around him covering the grass beneath him in a light layer of frost.

"That's a nice trick but whatever you do won't change anything! Now die!" the ninja said as he approached the blonde.

Naruto just stared at his opponent before closing his eyes. He wasn't sure how he knew what to do but he just followed what his instincts told him to do. He held Shirayuki upside down and made a slashing motion. As he did this, the tip of his sword created a circle.

"**First Dance: Tsukishiro **(White Moon)" he said as he jumped away to dodge the grass nin. The grass nin was about to attack when he noticed something. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. The circle was soon covered in ice before it spread and covered him as well. The amount of ice kept going until the ninja was trapped inside a giant pillar of ice. Naruto watched as the pillar of ice began to crack until it, and the grass nin, shattered into pieces. He watched as the remains of the grass nin soon turned into mud.

"A clone?" he asked himself until he felt a blow in the back of his head. He was sent skidding across the ground as the grass nin watched him carefully.

"I'm not sure what you did Naruto-kun…but it seems like you are a larger threat than I gave you credit for."

'_What is this? It isn't the kyuubi's power. Leaving you will only hinder my future plans.' _He thought as stalked towards the blonde.

Naruto got up to a knee as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. He glared at his opponent as he made his way over.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" he whispered.

"What are you muttering to yourself? A final prayer?" the grass nin asked with a smirk as he toward over the blonde.

'**Hado # 31: Shakkaho **(Red Fire Cannon)**' **he said. An orb of red energy generated in front of his palm. He took aim and fired the ball of energy at the surprised ninja's head. The force of the attack caused him to take a step back as his head was surrounded by smoke. Naruto watched wide eyed as his opponent's body chose to stand on its feet instead of falling to the ground. As the smoke cleared he saw the ninja was a bit charred but overall he looked perfectly fine except for his face. His face began to peel off as if he was wearing a mask.

"It looks like you are just full of surprises. My original objective was Sasuke but I think you'll make a fine addition."

'_How is he still standing? The __**Shakkaho **__was my strongest kido spell.' _Naruto thought as he was frozen in place. There's no way that this guy was an ordinary genin.

'_Naruto, this guy is too strong. I can sense that he's only using a fraction of his power. You have to escape.' _He heard the voice of Sode no Shirayuki say.

'_How can I escape? There's no way that this guy will just let me walk away.' _

'_I'm not sure but you better think of something or else.' _She warned as Naruto silently agreed with her. He watched until the ninja was right in front of him with a sardonic smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid it's over Naruto-kun. Any last words?" he asked.

"Just this. **Bakudo # 21: Sekienton **(Red Smoke Escape)" he said as he slammed his hand on the ground which created a large burst of red smoke that completely engulfed the two of them. Momentarily stunned by the sudden move the grass nin took a few steps back as he began to cough.

'_This brat is really starting to get on my nerves.' _He thought as he waved his arms around trying to find some breathing room. When the smoke finally cleared he looked around and couldn't find any trace of the blonde.

"He will definitely be a problem with my future plans. It'd be wise to get rid of him now." He said to himself as he tried to figure out which way the blonde went. He was about to move but paused and his eyes narrowed. He was able to detect a few chakra signatures heading towards him. Signatures that were much higher than any genin.

"It looks like those fools have discovered me. Looks like you two are very lucky. But rest assured…the Sharingan will be mine." He said before he ran off to hide before he was discovered.

* * *

**1 day later with Naruto**

Naruto was running through the trees both relieved and beyond pissed. He was relieved because yesterday he was able to feel the presence of that grass shinobi run off in the opposite direction. He was beyond pissed because his so called teammates left him alone on the battlefield. How could they do that? Didn't they remember Kakashi's lesson? One thing was for sure, he was not going to let this one go.

'_Naruto, you have to calm down.' _He heard the voice of his zanpakuto say.

'_I know that but I just can't believe they left me there for dead!' _he roared in his head. Hearing this caused Shirayuki to sigh.

'_I know that. What they did was unforgivable but whether you like it or not they are still a part of your team. You still need them if you want to advance to the next stage of the exam.' _She explained. Hearing this caused Naruto to calm down a bit.

She was right. Whether he liked it or not he needed his team in order to pass this part of the exam. No matter how he felt about them at the moment he was not willing to back down from the exams after getting this far. After taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and searched for the familiar signatures of the rest of team 7. After a few seconds he found them but they were right next to another group of unknown signatures.

"For fuck's sakes, they ran away from 1 fight and they're already fighting another team?! God damn it!" he cursed as he changed directions.

'_So much for calming down.' _Shirayuki said but Naruto didn't hear her, too focused on reaching his the others before they got themselves killed.

* * *

**Konoha and Sound genin**

Sasuke glared at the three sound genin in front of him. How were they so strong? At first they outnumbered them when the three of them ambushed him and Sakura. The Uchiha was able to put up a fight but eventually the number game proved too difficult. Then out of nowhere Rock Lee came to help them after declaring his love for Sakura, who stated rather harshly that he had no chance with her and that Sasuke was the only one for her.

Sakura proved useless in this fight seeing as she onlt knew the academy jutsu which didn't really help them. Sasuke refused to admit he needed help at all. Because of this Lee was forced to fight all three Sound genin at the same time. Although he gave a valiant effort he too succumbed to the numbers.

But once again, seemingly out of nowhere, help came this time in the form of team 10 of Konoha. This year's Ino-Shika-Cho was able to put up a good fight against the sound genin. There great teamwork was able to handle their opponents but soon the sound team's ruthlessness was able to defeat them as well. The group of Konoha genin could only watch as the sound team was able to systematically tear them apart one by one.

"Troublesome. We could have done a sneak attack Ino, but no we had to charge them on head first." Shikamaru said in both a sarcastic and lazy tone.

"Shut up Shikamaru! We had to do something to help Sasuke-kun!" Ino shot back. There was no way she would just sit there and watch as this Sound ninja killed her beloved.

"Hey where's Naruto? If he were here he could have helped us." A panting Choji commented.

"Please, like that dead last could do anything." Ino scoffed.

"Actually Choji brings up a good point. Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hn. The dobe ditched us. Probably got himself killed." Sasuke said even though he was the one who ditched him.

"We have no time to worry about the baka, what are we going to do about them." Sakura said as she pointed at the three sound ninja.

"I think we've had enough fun. It's time for us to complete our mission. It's game over Sasuke." Dose said as he stared at the weakened ninja.

"To think that Konoha was this weak, it's pathetic." Zaku taunted with a smug expression on his face.

"I agree but enough talk. Kin Zaku finish them."

"Right!" his two teammates said as they charged towards. But before they reached the others, someone jumped between the two sides and punched the two sound ninja's in the stomach sending them flying back.

"What the hell?!" Zaku said clutching his stomach.

"What just happened?" Kin asked in a similar position as Zaku.

"It looks like we have _another _guest joining us." Dosu stated in annoyance. The person in front of them wore black pants and a black shirt with a spiral symbol on it. He wore an orange sash around his waist that held a katana at his side. Although the sound ninja didn't the Konoha genin recognized him.

"Naruto? You came right in the nick of time." Choji said with a smile.

"You had to come at last minute, troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said but he also had a relieved smile on his face.

"It's about time you got here baka!" Sakura yelled forgetting that she and Sasuke left him. She was about to yell some more but her words died in her throat when he looked over his shoulder at her. His blue eyes that used to hold such warmth and compassion towards her showed nothing but rage.

"Haruno shut the fuck up." He said coldly shocking everyone but he paid no attention to them. He looked back at the sound ninja.

"Give us whatever scroll you have and leave. If you do I'll let you live." He ordered. Hearing this Zaku began to laugh.

"That's rich. It's three against one loser. Your friends are too tired to help out, not like it would matter. I'll admit you caught me off guard but it won; happen again." He said confident that he could take Naruto down.

"I'm warning you. I am in a _very _bad mood. Leave or else you'll regret it." Naruto warned he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"And here's my answer! **Decapitating Airwaves**" he shouted as he held his arms out before unleashing a blast of supersonic air waves. Naruto quickly ran to the side avoiding the attack as it created a large explosion on the ground.

"Your attacks come from you arms. If I can restrict them than I restrict your power." He said as he pointed his index and middle finger at Zaku.

"What the hell are you talking about?! How are you going to restrict my arms?!" Zaku shouted as he aimed his arms, preparing for another attack.

"**Bakudo #1: Sai **(Restrain)" Naruto said.

"**Decapitating Airwaves" **Zaku shouted. Before his attack was unleashed he felt a strange force around his arms. Against his will his arms were suddenly pulled behind his back but it was too late to stop his attack. The sudden movement shifted his aim drastically and he fired two airwaves, one from each hand, which ended up hitting the opposite arm. Zaku screamed as he felt like his arms were being torn to shreds. The pain was too much and he soon passed out.

"Zaku!" Kin shouted as she was about to help but stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. He raised his arm until his palm was right in front of her face.

"**Inemuri **(Forced Slumber)" he said as Kin felt a strange sensation before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"And then there was one." Naruto said as he stared at Dosu impassively. The others just watched shocked as the dead last of their class defeated two of the sound genin as if they were nothing.

"How?" Dosu asked unable to believe what he just saw.

"They made the worst possible mistake when facing me…they underestimated me." He answered as he got into a fighting stance.

'_Damn it! This one is very strong. I used up too much chakra when facing the others.' _Dose thought as he reached into his pocket revealing an earth scroll.

"If your offer still stands I will relinquish our scroll in exchange you let me and my teammates leave here peacefully." The bandaged covered ninja offered. Naruto listened o him before sheathing his zanpakuto.

"Very well. Hand over your scroll and leave." He said. Dosu nodded as he tossed Naruto the scroll, who caught it, and grabbed his teammates before leaving the area. Naruto pocketed the scroll before looking at the rest of the fallen Konoha ninja.

"Haruno Uchiha we're heading for the tower. We have both scrolls now." Naruto said emotionlessly. The way he addressed them caught everyone off guard until Sakura noticed he was ordering them around.

"Who made you the boss baka!" she yelled in anger. She was answered with a harsh glare from the blonde.

"I was the one who got the scroll we needed and kept the scroll that the Uchiha surrendered. I will be heading towards the tower so follow me if you want. But if you want to stay than go ahead. I have no problems leaving you behind like you two did to me." He said coldly causing her to flinch. This wasn't the Naruto that treated her like she was Kami's gift to the world.

"Dobe, where did you learn those moves." Sasuke demanded. He was beyond mad that Naruto was able to defeat those sound genin while he couldn't.

"None of your business Uchiha. Like I said, I'm heading for the tower. Follow me or don't because I could honestly care less about what you two do." He stated as he made his way towards the tower. His teammates reluctantly followed him surprised by his new attitude.

"What do you think happened to Naruto?" Choji asked as he watched team 7 leave.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that things are going to get troublesome real soon." Shikamaru said also wondering what happened to the hyperactive blonde. Shortly after Lee's team came to retrieve the green clad ninja before the two teams went their separate ways in order to find the scroll they needed.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you for reading please review.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: Earlier in this story I asked if I should add Fem Kyuubi to the pairing. After some careful thinking I had originally decided against it but I have read both reviews and PM that talk about the pros and cons of adding her to the pairing. Unable to figure it out for myself I have decided to let the readers choose. I have made a poll on my profile so please vote because the final results will determine if I add Fem Kyuubi or not. **

**Right now it the standing is:**

**Naruto x Sode No Shirayuki x Fem Kyuubi- 19 votes (55%)**

**Strictly Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki- 15 votes (44%) **


End file.
